


Love And War

by padfootagain



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fights, Fluff, Narnia, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padfootagain/pseuds/padfootagain
Summary: You and Caspian have been friends since you were toddlers. But during a battle, you are badly wounded. Will the war against Miraz separate you?





	Love And War

**Author's Note:**

> Be careful for allusions to war and violence. Nothing too shocking, but be careful still if you're sensitive to these themes. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think about it :D

You were standing there, before the rests of the table upon which Aslan had once died. The light of the torches shed a reddened light upon your motionless frame. You were already dressed in full armour, your sword and sheath hanging at your side.

And as he stared at you standing there, bathed in this red and golden light, your armour glimmering but your hair let loose around your face, Caspian wished… he wished he could convince you not to fight.

You had grown up together, both raised in the Telmarine fortress. You had been taught how to read together, Caspian’s professor had shared his wide knowledge with you as well. You were not the only child in the Castle around his age, but you had always been different.

Because when other girls were learning to sew, you sneaked out to see Caspian once night had fallen so he would teach you to wield a sword. During weekends, when the two of you were pretending to play in the gardens, he taught you how to use a bow and arrow. You helped him to get inside the kitchens to steal sweets. And when the two of you became sleepy, you taught him old tales your parents were telling you to sleep, and to this day, those stories were always in his mind before he would fall asleep.

You were Caspian’s best friend, and you had always been.

But as time flew by, and you both grew from children to adolescents, and then to young adults, something changed between the two of you. He didn’t know if you had felt it too but… There was this electricity running through his arm whenever he held your hand, this tickles up his spine whenever you kissed his cheek, this grin that appeared upon his lips every time he managed to make you laugh, how angry and bitter he felt whenever another boy talked to you…

His friendship with you had turned into love a long time ago, but how could he be sure that you felt the same?

He shook himself, finally taking a few steps towards you. He knew that you could hear him walking closer, but you didn’t move.

“Y/N?”

“Shouldn’t you be with Peter?” you asked, still staring at the drawings carved in the stones of the walls of the cave.

“Everything is ready.”

You nodded slowly. Caspian finally reached you, taking your hand in his.

“Are you okay?” he asked softly, his voice warm and low.

“Not really,” you admitted.

“You don’t have to do this.”

“I do though.”

You finally turned towards him, giving him a sad smile. He lost himself in this gaze he adored.

But he shook his head, fear now transpiring through his soft brown eyes.

“Perhaps you should stay here, you’d be safe,” he said, taking both your hands in his now.

“I’m fighting with you,” you replied stubbornly.

And just by looking at your eyes, he knew there were no words he could speak that could make you change your mind.

“But, Y/N…” he breathed.

“Caspian, I’m fighting with you!”

“I don’t want you to fight with me.”

You frowned hard.

“Why… don’t you trust me?”

“Of course I do trust you, Y/N. That’s not the point.”

“What is it then? You know I can fight. You taught me to.”

“I don’t want you to be hurt.”

Your gaze softened, and you tightened your hold on his hands.

“I could say the same about you,” you said, your voice shaking slightly now. “You’re my best friend, Caspian. If you fight and risk your life then I will fight as well.”

You exchanged a smile.

And Caspian wanted to tell you. He wanted to admit everything to you…

That you were the one making his heart skip a beat, that you haunted his dreams every night, that you never left his thoughts, that you were the only one who could make him smile even when it seemed that there was no light left in the world.

Because perhaps he would not survive to see another day and he wanted you to know. He wanted you to know how he felt for you.

But what if you didn’t feel the same…

“Be careful out there, okay?” you said softly, worry making your voice shake.

“Be careful as well,” he whispered.

“If you’re hurt, you’ll have me to deal with.”

He chuckled, but you could see tears drowning his dark eyes.

“I have no doubt about that,” he smiled. “And I’m way too scared of your wrath to take the risk.”

He raised his hand to your cheek, brushing his thumb against your soft skin.

It was now or never if he wanted to tell you, if he could find the nerves to speak the words…

“Y/N… Y/N, I have to tell you…” he breathed.

But Edmund came rushing into the cave.

“It’s time,” he said, staring at the two of you. “Caspian?”

The Telmarine Prince looked at you again, but you gave him a reassuring smile.

“Go,” you breathed. “You have to go, Caspian.”

“Stay close to Peter and Edmund,” he said, giving you one last advise. “I’ll find you once I’m on the field as well.”

You nodded, but your throat was too tight to speak.

Reluctantly, slowly, Caspian let your hands slip between his fingers.

He turned towards Edmund, and walked away, needing to go and lead the Narnians who were willing to follow him.

He had such a tight knot in his stomach.

————————————————

He was struggling to spot you through the chaos that was the battlefield. He was looking everywhere, searching desperately for you. But his attention was constantly brought elsewhere by the soldiers that kept on engaging fight with him.

But he had to find you, he had such a terrible feeling tightening his throat.

He dodged the sword of a soldier, before plunging his long blade right under the man’s arm. He didn’t wait to see the young Telmarine fall on the ground before turning around, his brown eyes scanning the battlefield again in their search for you.

And finally he spotted you. You were a few meters away from Edmund and Peter, but Caspian had to cross the heart of the battle to reach you.

It didn’t matter though. To save you, to make sure that you would be safe, he would have done anything.

He started to run through the field, jumping above the lifeless bodies that covered the ground, slaloming between pieces of rocks that had been sent by the Telmarines, or had fallen from Aslan’s How. He couldn’t hear the screams anymore, nor smell the bitter scent of blood, nor see the swords shining in the light of the warm sun as they collided into each other. All he could see was your form standing there, your sword swinging above your head, your armour shining, your hair disheveled and floating around you. You were fighting against two men at once…

But Caspian was slowed down as a new opponent jumped right before him. He had just pulled his sword out of the man’s chest when he saw it. He could only catch a glimpse of it, a little flash, a fast form flying towards you. But he knew what it was the second his eyes rested upon the arrow…

“Y/N!” he shouted, trying to warn you.

But you were hit already, the arrow piercing through your side left partially unprotected by the metal you wore.

Caspian saw you falling to the ground in slow motion…

“Y/N!”

He sprinted through the field again, not caring about his surroundings for a second, his eyes fixed upon, and only you. Through the chaos that raged around him, you were all that mattered, the only thing he could focus on.

He fell rather than knelt down next to you.

“Y/N!” he breathed, his eyes wide in horror at the sight of the dark liquid that escaped from your side.

“Caspian…” you whispered.

You were scared, he could read it in your eyes. He tried to be strong, to hide his emotions, he tried to reassure you…

“It’s alright,” he said. “It’s okay, I’m here.”

But his voice was shaking too much and his chocolate eyes were too much filled with tears for Caspian to be convincing.

He pressed his hand against your wound, trying desperately to stop the blood from flowing out of your body.

He cupped your cheek.

“Hey, Y/N,” he went on “It’s alright, I’m right here.”

“Caspian…”

“It’s okay. It’s okay, you’ll be just fine.”

But there were tears already wetting his cheeks…

Around the two of you, the battle was still raging. There were shouts that none of you could hear, and there were soldiers fighting and running that none of you could see… And it seemed that no one was willing to attack Caspian. None of you seemed to be a threat anyway.

You started to cough, and he cradled you in his arms.

“Hey, no, no, no,” he breathed, trembling, panic painted all over his face. “You stay with me, Y/N.”

But you couldn’t calm down, and some dark blood escaped from your parted lips in response.

“No!” he cried, holding your face, your frame shaking in his arms and there was nothing he could do except watching you die in his arms… “Y/N! Y/N, stay with me! You can’t do this to me, you just can’t!”

But your eyelids were falling down, slowly covering your eyes, and he was losing you… slowly but surely, he could feel your body relaxing in his arms, surrendering to a slumber from which he was so afraid that you would never wake up. He had to do something, he had…

But your eyes closed.

“NO!”

He brought you even closer to him, his face just a few inches away from yours.

“Y/N! Y/N, listen! Come back! Come back!”

The earth shook under the two of you, but he couldn’t manage to notice the soldiers running all around the two of you.

You forced your eyes to open again, but you could barely lift your eyelids…

“Stay with me,” Caspian whispered, tears streaming down his face, his voice made hoarse by fear and pain. “Lucy will give you some of her potion, and you’ll be just fine. You’ll be just fine, just… just stay with me…”

He shook his head.

“You can’t leave now,” he whispered. “I have so many more things to tell you… you can’t… Please, don’t leave…”

But your vision of him was more and more blurred by all this blood you were losing, and you used your last strength to raise your hand to his cheek, leaving a bloody trace of your fingers upon his skin.

And then your eyes closed again, and all went dark…

————————————————————

When you opened your eyes once more, you were lying in a bed. You were lying in a warm and comfortable bed in what you recognized as your own room. The one in the Telmarine castle.

For a moment, you were certain that you were dead. How else could you explain that you were back in a room you were certain never to see again?

But then there was something warm and reassuring upon your hand and when you looked up, you saw Caspian smiling softly at you.

“Hey,” he breathed, brushing his thumb on the back of your fingers.

“Hey,” you whispered back.

“How do you feel?”

“Tired.”

You looked around you again, but there was no doubt to have. You were in your old room, alive, and Caspian was by your side.

“What happened?” you asked, setting your gaze upon Caspian again.

“Lucy arrived just in time,” the Prince merely explained. “You’re safe now. You’ll be just fine.”

“But… We’re in the Castle.”

“It’s a long story. But we won. We won, and we’re home, and it’s all that matters for now.”

You slowly sat up, Caspian helping you, making sure you were not hurting yourself. But you were fine, for the most part, the magical potion had made miracles to heal your wound.

But Caspian had a rather bad cut across his cheek and brow.

“Are you okay?” you asked, worry making your voice slightly shake.

“Just a few scratches,” he smiled.

“The Pevensies?”

“They’re just fine.”

You heaved a relieved sigh.

“What do we do now?” you asked softly.

“I guess I’ll have to be King,” he answered, his tone slow and cautious.

“We might have a good one at last,” you joked, but Caspian didn’t smile.

He was looking at you so intensely, trying to read through you.

But he had been so afraid never to have the chance to tell you what he had craved to tell you for so long now… he wasn’t really afraid. He knew he would only have regrets if he remained silent, not if he spoke this truth that he had kept hidden in his heart until now.

“I will need a Queen, though,” he said slowly, his tone soft, almost a whisper.

You froze.

“Already?” you breathed, and he could hear your voice shaking.

“I’ve already waited for way too long to admit my feelings…” he said, but you cut him off.

“Who is the lucky one then? Maria? I bet it’s her. Is she still in the Castle?”

But he smiled. He remained there, sitting next to your bed, smiling.

He tilted his head to the side, before rising and come sit down on the bed next to you.

“I wasn’t talking about Maria,” he said.

“Really?” you asked back, frowning hard.

“Really,” he nodded.

He took a deep breath, before looking down at your fingers intertwined with his.

“I should…” he started, stuttering a little, his voice barely audible. “I should have… I’m sorry. I should have admit all this a long time ago, but I was so scared that you wouldn’t feel the same.”

He shrugged.

“After all, you’re my best friend. And I’m your best friend too… just your best friend…”

He looked up at you again, taking in the sight of you as you stared at him with eyes wide with shock, dark bags colouring the skin under your eyes.

“Don’t look at me like that,” he said. “Like it’s all so surprising.”

“It is though.”

“No, it’s not.”

“Are you sure you’re… your normal self now?”

Caspian’s smile widened, almost amused. It would have been an amused smile if he wasn’t so scared that you could push him away.

“I’m fine,” Caspian reassured you. “I’m just… trying to tell you the truth. I thought… I thought I had time. I kept on pushing this moment away because I was scared of your reaction and I thought that I had an entire lifetime to tell you how I really feel but… yesterday, during this battle I realized… Everything can disappear in just a second. Your whole world, gone in the blink of an eye. You’re sure you’ll have time to tell the woman that owns your heart that you love her, and the next second you’re holding her dying body in your arms…”

He closed his eyes, chasing his tears away.

“I am given a second chance to tell you how much you mean to me, and I won’t waste it…”

“Caspian…”

He looked up at you, but shook his head when you tried to speak.

“No, let me… let me speak first. I need to let it all out,” Caspian breathed. “Then, once I’m done, you can… you can push me away, you can choose to never let me talk to you again, you can give me a chance, whatever you want. But I was so scared to lose you, so scared you would be gone without knowing that…”

He cupped your cheek, his other hand tightening its hold on your fingers.

“… I love you,” he whispered, and your lips parted with shock. “I’ve loved you for a long while now. I think… I’ve been in love with you since I was old enough to understand what being in love meant. You’re my best friend. I trust you more than I trust myself and you’re… You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me. You’re just… you’re the only thing that makes me truly happy. I wish… I wish that you could give me a chance.”

You closed your eyes, letting the salty tears run down your cheeks, and Caspian gently swept them away.

“Y/N? What do you say?” he whispered softly.

You smiled.

“I say that you should have told me sooner. We’ve lost so much time.”

Slowly, his lips curved up into a bright grin, and he took your face in both his hands, his fingertips lost in your hair while the space between your two faces kept on shrinking and shrinking…

“I love you,” he whispered again.

“I love you too, Caspian.”

The gap between your mouths disappeared, and his lips slowly brushed against yours, your eyelids automatically falling down before your eyes.

Slowly, gently, he pressed against your lips harder, and harder until the kiss finally deepened and he was too addicted to your scent, to the feeling of your skin against his, to your taste…

And then there was nothing left to make him hesitate and he just let go, and you let go as well, pouring feelings onto each other’s hearts.

When he finally broke away, you buried your face in the crook of his neck.

“Promise me you won’t leave me,” he whispered against your ear. “Promise me that I won’t lose you. I was so scared of losing you…”

You wrapped your arms around him, pulling him even closer to you.

“You will never lose me, Caspian. I promise. Love is much stronger than war.”


End file.
